The present invention relates to a tablet packing device which receives a large number of tablet cases receiving tablets (medicines) and which packs the desired number of the tablets of a desired type in each medicine packing paper sheet and which seals the paper sheet.
In a pharmacy and the like, a tablet packing device packs doses of tablets in medicine packing paper sheets. One example of this tablet packing device is shown in FIG. 1 (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,230 B1).
In an upper part 12 of the tablet packing device, a large number of tablet cases 10 are removably received. In each of the tablet cases 10, tablets are received. This tablet case 10 is removed, replenished with the tablets and attached again. This tablet case 10 includes a discharge mechanism capable of discharging the tablets one by one.
The tablets discharged from this tablet case drop down through a vertical common passage 14, and are collected by hoppers 16, 18 in a lower part. Then, the tablets are discharged from the hopper 18 to a packing unit 20, and inserted into a medicine packing paper sheet 22, and then the medicine packing paper sheet 22 containing each dose is sealed.
Another conventional example of the removable tablet case is shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a tablet case 30, and a driving source portion on the side of a main body of the tablet packing device to which this tablet case 30 is attached (see Japanese Patent No. 2632483). That is, the tablet case 30 includes a discharge mechanism for discharging one tablet as one unit from the case, but is not provided with a driving source for driving this discharge mechanism. This driving source is provided on the main body side as shown in FIG. 2. When the tablet case 30 is disposed in the main body of the tablet packing device, a gear 32 on this main body side engages with a gear (not shown) on the side of the tablet case. Therefore, the tablet packing device drives a motor 34 corresponding to the tablet case of the tablet of the type to be discharged, to discharge the tablet. This discharged tablet drops down to the vertical common passage through a discharge passage 36.
The dropping of the dropped tablet into the medicine packing paper sheet will be described with reference to FIG. 3 showing another conventional example. As shown in FIG. 3(a), the tablet drops down to a hopper 40, is guided along this hopper 40, and drops down into a folded medicine packing paper sheet 42. As shown in FIG. 3(b), to allow the tablet to drop down into the folded medicine packing paper sheet 42, both upper ends of this medicine packing paper sheet 42 are opened by guides 44, 46.
After the tablet drops down into the medicine packing paper sheet 42, the sheet containing each dose is sealed by a sealer (not shown).
The outline of this tablet packing device will be described with reference to FIG. 4.
In a tablet packing device 50, a large number of tablet cases 52 are removably received. Each of the tablet cases 52 receives tablets. Moreover, this tablet case 52 includes a discharge mechanism 54 capable of discharging the tablets one by one. When this tablet case 52 is attached to the tablet packing device, the case is connected to a driving source 56.
The discharged tablets drop down through a common space 58, and are collected in a hopper 60 in a lower part. Then, the tablets are discharged from the hopper 60 to a packing unit 62. The packing unit 62 folds a medicine packing paper sheet 66 drawn from a medicine packing paper roll 64, allows the tablets to drop down, and inserts the tablets into the sheet. Then, after each dose is inserted, the sheet is sealed. A roller section 68 includes a roller to transfer the medicine packing paper sheet 66. Moreover, a seal section 70 also includes a roller to transfer the medicine packing paper sheet 66. Furthermore, this seal section 70 also includes a sealer to seal the medicine packing paper sheet 66.
A control circuit 72 of the tablet packing device drives the driving section 56 corresponding to the desired tablet case 52, to discharge the predetermined tablet. This discharged tablet is supplied to the packing unit 62 through the common space 58 and the hopper 60, and received in the medicine packing paper sheet 66.
This tablet is a coated tablet such as a sugar-coated tablet or a simply formed and uncoated tablet (a bare tablet). In the case of this uncoated tablet, small pieces (the small pieces or medicine powder) peeled from the tablet remain in common paths such as the common space 58 and the hopper 60.
Consequently, in the conventional tablet packing device, a large number of types of tablets are collected through the common path, so that a problem of cross contamination occurs (the contamination generated when chipped pieces of the tablet of the type different from that of the tablet to be packed are mixed in the packing sheet).
In a powdered medicine packing device for packing a powdered medicine (powder, a powder medicine), as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-11805, even if a powdered medicine supply path is separately disposed, the powdered medicine can satisfactorily be supplied to the packing unit. This is because the powdered medicine can be transferred even through a thinly formed tube forming the supply path without any trouble. However, the tablet cannot easily be transferred.
Therefore, in the conventional tablet packing device, to suppress the cross contamination, there is disposed a structure in which the supply path can easily be cleaned or a structure in which medicine powder peeled from the tablet does not easily adhere to the supply path, air is blown to the supply path, or air is sucked from the supply path.